culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Leroy Sané
| birth_date = | birth_place = Essen, Germany | height = | position = Winger / Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Manchester City | clubnumber = 19 | youthyears1 = 2001–2005 | youthclubs1 = SG Wattenscheid 09 | youthyears2 = 2005–2008 | youthclubs2 = Schalke 04 | youthyears3 = 2008–2011 | youthclubs3 = Bayer Leverkusen | youthyears4 = 2011–2014 | youthclubs4 = Schalke 04 | years1 = 2014–2016 | clubs1 = Schalke 04 | caps1 = 47 | goals1 = 11 | years2 = 2016– | clubs2 = Manchester City | caps2 = 10 | goals2 = 2 | nationalyears1 = 2014–2015 | nationalteam1 = Germany U19 | nationalcaps1 = 11 | nationalgoals1 = 8 | nationalyears2 = 2015– | nationalteam2 = Germany U21 | nationalcaps2 = 6 | nationalgoals2 = 5 | nationalyears3 = 2015– | nationalteam3 = Germany | nationalcaps3 = 4 | nationalgoals3 = 0 | pcupdate = 21 January 2017 | ntupdate = 3 August 2016 }} Leroy Sané ( , ; born 11 January 1996) is a German professional footballer who plays as a winger for Premier League club Manchester City and the Germany national football team. Club career in 2016]] Early career Leroy Sané began playing football in 2001 for the youth team of SG Wattenscheid 09, for which his father played early in his career. In 2005, he joined Schalke 04. Three years later he moved to Bayer 04 Leverkusen. In 2011, Sané returned to the youth academy (Nachwuchsleistungszentrum) of Schalke 04. Schalke 04 On 21 March 2014, Sané signed a three-year professional contract with Schalke 04 running until 30 June 2017. Sané made his Bundesliga debut on 20 April 2014 in a match against VfB Stuttgart. He replaced Max Meyer after 77 minutes in a 3–1 away defeat. Manchester City On 2 August 2016, Sané joined Manchester City, signing a five-year deal for a reported £37 million, with performance-related add-ons potentially making the fee £46.5 million. He made his debut in a 1–2 win, in the Manchester derby, on 10 September. On 18 December 2016 Sané scored his first goal for the club, the equaliser in a 2-1 home win against Arsenal. This was his last appearance for over a month due to injury. Sané returned to the starting XI on 21 January and scored again in a 2-2 draw with Tottenham Hotspur. International career Sané was first called up to the Germany U21 team by youth coach Horst Hrubesch on 28 August 2015, for the friendly against Denmark and for the 2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship qualifier against Azerbaijan. On 3 September 2015, Leroy Sané made his debut for the German U21 side in a 2–1 win at Stadion an der Lohmühle in Lübeck against Denmark and he was replaced after 73 minutes by Julian Brandt. Sané received his first senior call up to the German national team on 6 November 2015 in a friendly against France. On 13 November 2015, Sané was substituted in the 61st-minute for Julian Draxler in said friendly match against France in Saint-Denis, in what would be a 2–0 defeat for the Germans. Sané was selected by Germany boss Joachim Löw to represent the country at Euro 2016. He only participated in one match, replacing Bastian Schweinsteiger on 79 minutes in Germany's 2–0 semifinal defeat to France. Personal life Sané is the son of former German rhythmic gymnast, the 1984 Summer Olympics bronze medalist Regina Weber and former footballer and Senegalese international Souleymane Sané. Souleymane Sané was raised in France; he came to Germany via his service in the French Army. Leroy Sané was born in Essen, North Rhine-Westphalia and raised near the Lohrheidestadion in Wattenscheid. Leroy has dual German and French citizenship. Career statistics References External links * * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Essen Category:Footballers from North Rhine-Westphalia Category:German footballers Category:German expatriate footballers Category:Germany under-21 international footballers Category:Germany international footballers Category:Germany youth international footballers Category:Association football forwards Category:Association football wingers Category:FC Schalke 04 players Category:FC Schalke 04 II players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Premier League players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:Expatriate footballers in England Category:German expatriates in England Category:German people of Senegalese descent